


Life´s better With You

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Parents, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Mentioned Nick Grimshaw, Older Louis, One Shot, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: Ever morning while i drink my morning tea i bake bagels brownies and different kinds of cookies





	Life´s better With You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my little one shot :)

My college journey ended 4 months ago long side my relationship with my ex boyfriend Nick.  
Despite Nick i still had a hard and good time at college and made a lot friends.  
When i got home i found out my parents bought a condo to me and my dad bought a Coffee Shop to me as well and said to me, I bought you a Coffee Shop i want to give you a shot in the real world so don´t screw it up.  
Which i´d promies and i have had the shop to months now and it´s going well, by the way i´m from a rich family but it´s not something you can see or smell on me.  
I named the shop U Want It We Have It.  
Even though i´m the boss of the shop i also put in my work and not leave it all to the work´s.  
Ever morning while i drink my morning tea i bake bagels brownies and different kinds of cookies, they are some of our biggest hit in the shop.

One day out of the blue Selena my best friend from college came in and i told Adam i´ll be taking a break.  
"Selena love i can´t believe your here" i walked fast into her arms for a big hug "what are you going here in London."  
"Haz honey i came to see you of course" she said in the hug "when you told your dad gave you your own shop i had to come and see it."  
We let go of each other and i showed her my shop "well you do you think" i smile.  
"It´s beautiful i´m in love with it" she smile as she looked around "no doubt this is your shop your taste is all over the place."  
"Why i should hope so" i joked a bit "sit down and i´ll get us a latte and a brownie."

I made us a latte and took too brownies and put them on plates, then too cups and fill them with hot latte, then back too Selena.  
We had such a great time together we haven´t seen each other in 4 months so we had a lot to talk about and god d´we talk and drink our latte.  
We stopped talking when Selena said look a that gorgeous guy.  
"That´s my old math teacher."  
"You had a math teacher that hot i´m surprised you even learnd math´s in the first place" she grin.  
"it was hard i´ll admit that but i´d."  
"Well get your butt up and go talk to him."  
"He´s in a relationship darling."  
"I didn´t say go hook up with him but go talk to him" she smirk.

I walked up to him and he looks even better then he´d when i was in his class.  
"Hi Louis i don´t know if you remember me."  
"Hi harry why of course i remember you" he smile which made me smile "you were one of my best student´s."  
"Thank you but i´m sure in the last 4 years you had better student´s."  
"Non like Harry and what are you doing here anyway i mean it´s great to see you again you look great."  
"Back at ya you look great to" i amile long side with him "I own this place Louis this is my shop."  
"No shit i come in here every morning for my morning coffee and a bagel they are amazing you have to me where you buy them they are the best in town."  
"First thank you and second i bake them myself" i smile.  
"No kidding your an amazing baker where d´you learn to bake."  
"I studied baking and bakery among other things in college so there isn´t anything i can´t bake" i grin.  
"I´m glad you studied hard in college and now i have to get a coffee for my girlfriend she waiting in the car."  
"Okay let me get it."  
I walked behind the desk and made the coffee with strawberry flavor and gave it to him.  
"Louis if your not busy this week maybe we could meet and have a coffee or a tea."  
"Absolutely how about wednesday at 3pm in the park" he asks as he took his wallet out of his back pocket "how much."  
"it´s a date and the coffee´s on me Louis" i smile.  
"Thanks Harry see you wednesday" he smile.  
"See you then."

I walked back to Selena.  
"So d´he remember you."  
I sat down and nodded "yeah and he said i was one of his best student´s."  
"That´s nice of him and what´s the deal d´you get a date."  
"Yes but it´s a friend date not a date date you know."  
"Oh so he´s taken that´s to bad."  
"It´s fine i´m not ready to date yet anyway."  
"Haz i know you thought Nick was the one i mean you too were together 3 years but Haz he´s a damn loser."  
"I wouldn´t say he´s a loser."  
"Well i do and as your bff it´s my right to make sure you don´t end up with another Nick type of guy but someone who knows what he has."  
"Okay i get it Selena i get it but i´m gonna stay single for a while."

Wednesday at 3pm.

We meet up in the park and went to a small café.  
We ordered a beer and a sandwich each.  
"So Louis how´s teaching going" I asks as i took a sip of my beer.  
"I don´t teach anymore i own a cupcake shop now."  
"Wow what´s the name of your shop" i asks.  
"Cake it up i know it sounds cheap."  
"No not at all i like the name" I said "my shop name is U Want It We Have It."  
"Both sounds a bit cheap but in a good way" he grin.  
"I know but i don´t care as long as the name works" i smile "how long have you been with your girlfriend" i asks.  
"About to years and how about you any girlfriends."  
"No i´m single and should i have more then one at time."  
"Only one at time Harry."  
"Okay it´s just you said girlfriends."  
"Well i ment girlfriend."  
I nodded and we eat our sandwiches and drink our beer.  
We had a nice time together we catched up with one another.

A year later.  
Louis and i short time after our friend date we began to hang out a few time´s at week and we become best friends.  
About 5 months ago Louis borke up with his girlfriend, she had been cheating on Louis with a random dude so i´m glad Louis took matters into his own hands and told to get the f out.  
I would be lying if i said i didn´t enjoy single Louis more then taken Louis, i would be lying even more if i said i wasen´t crushing big time on him.

After Louis dumped the bitch he moved into a house one block away from me, i can actually see his house from my bedroom window not that it is important but it´s important.  
Since Louis and both own our own business we don´t have to be there all the time.  
One day when we hang out we decided to take a night out saturday, go out and have a few maybe many drinks but we´re see how it´s going to go.

Saturday night and Louis came to my place to pick me up and we went to a club, i found a table while Louis ordered drinks to us and then he came over to the table.  
"So much is happening here tonight" he said.  
"I know right so instead of sitting here why don´t we dance."  
"Us to dance" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah is that a problem."  
"No i just..i´m not sure..."  
"Louis i´m not making a pass at you or flirting but we´re out to have fun."  
"You know what let´s go dancing" he took my hand and we got to the dance floor.

When we got to the dance floor flirting wasen´t in my mind but somehow Louis and i ended up dancing super close, i can feel his dick up against my leg which i don´t mind but i would much rather feel him inside me instead.  
We´re still sober we only had one drink each but no one need to be drunk to have fun and we´d have fun.

10 years later.  
One night out with a few drinks let to a real date. Louis asked me out which felt like out of nowhere but i´d say yes.  
One date let to another and only after a few months of dating Louis asks me to marry him which i also said yes to. We found out early on we wanted to be together we love each other which we said the first time after our second date.  
Today we´re been married 10 years and we have twins a boy named is Adam and a girl named Angel and they´ll 8 now.  
Our shop´s are going better then ever, i have 6 shop´s around in England. Louis also has 6 shop´s around in England and no we´re not in competition with one another.  
Selena even moved here to London not just to be godmother to the twins but also to open her own restaurant where she´ll be the host. She´d and it´s been 6 years so far and she love´s it which i understand perfectly.  
Her house is right next to our´s and oh right she married her girlfriend 2 years ago and they´ll so happy and in love it´s beautiful to see.

"Thank you for the most amazing 10 years of my life darling" i kissed him.  
"Back at ya babe life´s better with you then it ever were with my ex" he kissed me.  
"My life is never going to be the same either not that i want it to be."  
"It´s like one mind love."  
"About one mind i know what you have in mind" i smirk.  
"You sure it´s not you who think dirty."  
"You know we both want it bad your dick´s already up for me" i grin.  
"I wouldn´t talk if i were you darling."  
"I never said i wasen´t hot for you babe."  
"True so why is it we´re in our underwear."  
"Your not much longer my heart."

The next morning after a hot night, we eat breakfast and the rest of the day was used in the pool or relaxing in the sun and watch the kids have fun in the pool.  
To think that 11 years ago Louis came into my life a different way he went from my teacher to the love of my life, he may be 10 years older then but like i give to shit´s about that no.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel something or something´s are missing please let me know :)
> 
> Don´t be shy with your input :)


End file.
